First Love
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Spirk-El Primer amor es una fantasia, el amor verdadero es el que se puede tocar y ser tocado.


**TITULO:** First Love

**Fandom:** Star Trek

**Pairing:** Spirk (Spock/Kirk)

**Category:** Clasificándose como Fluffy.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Star Trek (TOS y Nuevos), pertenecen a sus Creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de **fan para fans** sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com punto mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y Slash (Relación Hombre-Hombre) Si no te gusta entonces no leas y así te evitarás un enfado que vaya en contra de tus creencias, gustos o cualquier cosa. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Así que evítate los insultos hacia una servidora porque __**no**__ voy a cambiar de forma de pensar y como dicen por ahí: __**"Sobre aviso no hay engaño".**__ Gracias_

_

* * *

_

James Kirk solo se había enamorado una vez en su vida, lo demás…no era necesario ni ponerle nombre a algo que resultaba obvio.

Spock recordaba la conversación porque había sido durante uno de sus partidos de ajedrez. La seriedad atípica del comandante junto a la sonrisa nada burlona le había dejado desconcertado.

Desde su perspectiva lógica, nada tenía sentido. Remembrar lo que había sucedido años atrás y llevarlos al presente donde nada era real, resultaba absurdo. Pero si de algo había aprendió Spock en todo ese tiempo era sobre humanidad, esa palabra que se le había prohibido desde su nacimiento y que poco a poco adquiría sentido mientras permanecía al lado del hombre más _humano_ de todos, el cual dejaba visibles sus sentimientos sin ninguna clase de represión o vergüenza. James Kirk era tan transparente como las Auroras Boreales del Planeta Esturión 25, por eso comenzaba a dificultársele cada vez más concentrarse en ser él mismo.

_-Fue en la secundaria_.-Recordaba claramente que había dicho, mientras su Alfil se comía a su torre_.-Yo tenía once y el veintiuno_.

Se guardó el argumento sobre la _gran _diferencia de edades y lo _ilógico_ de _enamorarse_ de alguien que visiblemente jamás le haría caso a un niño.

_-Fue mi maestro de Mecatrónica interestelar dos._

Su gesto de enarcar una ceja no pasó desapercibido para el hombre que sonrió de lado.

_-Siempre he sido un geniecillo, Spock. No te sorprenda que a los once tomara clases avanzadas que la Academia tiene en su primer año. Ahora ya sabes la razón de mi holgazanería cuando entré en la Academia._

Eso tuvo sentido. Aunque jamás lo diría, mantenía cierto respeto en los conocimientos del capitán porque como bien lo había dicho, era una especie de genio que prefería el caos a llevar una vida estandarizadamente normal.

_-La escuela en donde mi madre me inscribió tenía un programa especializado para _chicos problema_ como yo._

_-Debo suponer entonces que no planeabas hacerles fácil tu estadía._

_-Me conoces.-_Sonrió el hombre, moviendo a su rey un cuadro a la derecha.

Spock pensaba que no era cuestión de _conocerlo_ o no, porque James Kirk siempre seguía ciertos patrones conductuales que cualquiera, con la mínima experiencia de observación, habría podido notar.

_-El primer día él entró al salón con una sonrisa encantadora, risueña…siempre me pregunté la razón pero quizá se lo atribuyo a su juventud y deseos por sacar a los niños problema del hoyo._

Spock siempre pensó que, dado la persecución femenina que el capitán tenía por hobbie, la improvisada conversación se dirigiría hacia una fémina. Sin embargo los términos de un _él_ le resultaron…fascinantes.

_-Al principio no le tomé importancia._

_-Resulta entonces ilógico la supuesta atracción posterior. Jaque en tres._

Las manos del capitán se detuvieron, analizando las posibles jugadas que podían darse. Su experiencia con el juego había avanzado considerablemente desde que en Gama tres le obsequiaron el tablero que noche a noche presenciaba sus duelos.

_-Los humanos somos ilógicos, Spock.-_Respondió, tras escudar a su rey.-_Por eso muchos piensan que el amor es una sandez ilógica._

Spock asintió en ese punto. Incluso perteneciendo a una raza _ilógica_ y sentimentalista, muchos humanos concordaban con esa explicación. Algo que no acababa de comprender aun.

_-Si piensas así, ¿cómo puedes decir que fue amor?_

Movió su último peón con la intención de sacrificarlo pero ante la nula respuesta del capitán, alzó la mirada. Ahí contempló la sinceridad de unos ojos que no sabían mentir y que repentinamente parecieron experimentados y más viejos de lo que eran.

Spock siempre pensó que de existir un humano longevo, su mirada se vería exactamente así.

-_Solo…lo sé._

Bajó la mirada y la posó en su peón que fue pasado de largo por su compañero de juego. No sabía que pensar al respecto pero repentinamente algo se movió en su interior.

La intimidad de ese momento fue preciosa e incomparable.

_-Una vez leí que el amor no tiene explicación…y antes de que me digas lo contrario, sé perfectamente que la hay. Pero personalmente prefiero pensar que aparece y se queda en el corazón de todo aquel que esté dispuesto a aceptarlo._

_-Eso es…_

_-__El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.*_

El Vulcano parpadeó ante la intromisión de su propio discurso.

_-Es una de las frases favoritas de mi madre. Lo recitaba a Sam y a mí casi todas las noches cuando éramos niños._

Abrió la boca dispuesto a refutarle pero se encontró repasando las palabras que Jim acababa de decir.

_-Sé que no tiene mucho sentido para ti, Spock. Para mí tampoco las tiene y sin embargo…pienso que así es, sobre todo en la parte del todo lo espera y lo soporta._

El capitán movió a su reina y se posicionó frente a su rey.

-_Si es así.-_Señaló, moviendo rápidamente a su rey.-_ ¿Por qué fue amor?_

James sonrió, mirando fijamente el tablero.

_-Porque…solo lo sé. Jaque._

Enarcó una ceja y mentalmente deshizo las últimas tres jugadas. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el jaque?

Después de eso se concentró en ganar sin tener en cuenta que la tensión de sus músculos y las palabras del capitán se movían fuertemente en su interior.

De ese _singular_ juego lo separaban un par de meses tal vez pero con frecuencia continuaba pensando en la inconclusa conversación que inició a modo de confidencia, de esa manera que solo Jim podía tener.

En esos momentos Caita** los encontró en su camino de abastecimiento, por lo que la tripulación aprovechó para descansar un poco en tierra firme después de meses en el espacio.

-Dime que no tendremos a bordo una Caitana, Jim.

-Me ofende Bones, que no confíes en mí.

El tono _receloso_ del capitán solo sirvió para que el doctor McCoy girara los ojos.

-Entonces dile a esa _cosa_ tuya que tienes por cerebro y que parece dominar a tú cerebro real, que no se meta en problemas. Ya bastante tuvimos que hacer la última vez que se te ocurrió ligarte a una Denobulana***.

James rió a todo pulmón, recordando el _pequeño_ incidente que casi le cuesta la cabeza.

-No fue mi culpa que ella pensara que pasaría a formar parte de su harem.

Leonard McCoy se seguía preguntando la razón de su amistad con un hombre que parecía tomárselo todo como un juego y dejaba sus obligaciones de capitán al primero que alzara la mano.

-Solo…compórtate, ¿quieres?

-Tranquilo, Bones. Solo estaremos aquí alrededor de…

-Un aproximado de trescientos minutos.-Respondió Spock, quien miraba atentamente el puerto perteneciente a StarFleet.

-¿Lo ves? Ni yo puedo meterme en problemas en tan poco tiempo.

McCoy frunció el entrecejo y lo miró alejarse en compañía de su primer oficial. James Kirk era sinónimo de problemas y estos se presentaban en cuestión de segundos cuando él estaba involucrado. Suspiró con cansancio.

-Espero que no nos saquen a patadas de este planeta como en los treinta y cinco donde la federación está intercediendo por nosotros.

Siempre lo diría, James Kirk era todo menos serio en lo que respetar su escudo de capitán se refería.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Spock.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, capitán. Es mi deber como primer oficial y científico el realizar las investigaciones pertinentes que puedan favorecernos o perjudicarnos como visitantes.

Jim solo asintió. Su idea de _explorar_ no consistía en realmente hacerlo.

Después de meses en el espacio, le caía bien distraerse y que el planeta estuviera poblado por _gatos gigantes, _como Bones alegó de _buena_ manera, no lo hacía menos llamativo ante sus ojos, sobre todo porque a su lista personal le faltaban precisamente gatos.

Las calles aledañas al puerto eran bulliciosas y ambos exploradores pensaron que el planeta era rico en relaciones interestelares. Los Caitanos al parecer habían avanzado en ese aspecto por lo que fue interesante mirar la variada concurrencia.

-Vaya, quizá no sea una linda _kitty kat_ lo que pueda _enlistarme_.-Sonrió Jim mirando a su primer oficial con un destello divertido.

-¿Tengo que recordarle lo que el doctor McCoy le dijo?

-¿Y desde cuando haces caso a lo que Bones dice?

-Desde que nos vetaron en el último planeta, capitán.

James frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no fue culpa mía que mal interpretaran mi saludo?

-No tiene porque disculparse, capitán.-Respondió Spock mirándolo fijamente.-Pero si pusiera más atención en lo que la teniente Uhura le dice sobre los modismos verbales de los planetas que visitamos, tendríamos absolutamente más éxito en nuestras misiones.

James odiaba cuando Spock le hablaba de esa manera que directamente lo culpaba de las cosas. Comenzaba a cansarse de que le achacaran todos los malos entendidos. Era capitán de una prestigiosa nave, no un experto en ética y modales intergalácticos.

Sin embargo cuando su boca se abrió para refutar las palabras de su primer oficial, alguien se lo impidió.

-¡¿James?, ¡¿James Kirk?

Se giró lentamente. No era posible que alguien lo conociera…y si lo era solo esperaba que fuera por motivos _buenos_ y no los _usualmente_ vengativos que iniciaban una pelea.

La mirada verde de un hombre sonriente lo recibió.

-Ham… ¿sí?-Se arriesgó a responder al no reconocer a quien de ser posible sonrió más.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad es mi día de suerte! ¿Cómo has estado, Jimmy?

Su madre había dejado de llamarlo así, más a la fuerza que deseándolo, debido a las malsanas burlas de sus amigos. Sam jamás le habría dado un diminutivo y no creía, después de crecer y obtener la suficiente fuerza, que alguien en su sano juicio lo llamara de esa forma. Así que frunciendo el entrecejo se lo hizo saber al hombre que pareció captar las cosas.

-Oh, ¿no me reconoces?

-La molestia del capitán responde su duda, caballero.-Intervino Spock, mirando la momentánea alteración de su superior.

Sin embargo esto no pareció amedrentar al hombre que siguió sonriendo.

-Soy Cort Lenz, de la secundaria…

Entonces Jim dejó de escuchar y de respirar.

-P-profesor Lenz.-Murmuró, mirando fijamente al hombre que por fin había sido reconocido.

-Sí. Bueno, dejé de ser profesor hace unos años pero es natural que me recuerdes por ese nombre. ¿Cómo has estado, Jimmy?

La piel del capitán de la Enterprise se erizó y no supo exactamente cómo pudo extender la mano para saludar al hombre que lo haló y le abrazó con verdadero afecto.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Jimmy. No sabes la alegría que me da.

Sentir los latidos del corazón en la garganta no era exactamente lo que James Kirk estaba acostumbrado a experimentar cada vez que alguien lo abrazaba. Pero esa vez fue diferente porque ese hombre era…

-Capitán.-Señaló Spock.- ¿Le recuerdo nuestra misión?

James salió del encanto un segundo después y con un poco de renuencia se separó del hombre que lo miraba atentamente.

-No…claro que no…Spock…

-¡Vaya Jimmy! Yo siempre pensé que llegarías lejos con esa maravillosa mente que tienes, pero no pensé que te enrolarías en StarFleet.

-Yo…

-La Flota Estelar es una institución de prestigio. Cada año más de diez mil cadetes se alistan en sus filas.

-Por supuesto.-Añadió el hombre, pareciendo avergonzado ante la mirada penetrante del Vulcano.-Es solo que Jimmy siempre dijo que jamás…

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Indagó James, saliendo de su estupor.-Pensé que estaría en Nueva York. Siempre habló de ir ahí.

-Bueno.-Rió el hombre con cierto bochorno.-Fui ahí un par de años después de que dejaste la escuela, pero era demasiado caótico hasta para mí. Regresé a Iowa y comencé a trabajar en una empresa exportadora, por eso estoy aquí. Tenemos buenos negocios con Ferasa****

-Me…alegra escucharlo, profesor Lenz.

-Oh, por favor, llámame Cort. Ya no estamos en la escuela.-Guiñó y James sintió a su corazón saltar con violencia.

Ambos se observaron un momento, tratando de reconocer a sus viejos _yo_ que alguna vez en el pasado se conocieron.

Jim miró a una versión más adulta de aquel joven entusiasta de tez blanca, ojos verdes brillantes y sonrisa emocionada que tantas inquietudes le ocasionó. Los años le habían obsequiado ese punto entre la juventud y madurez que muy pocos hombres portaban con gusto. Le pareció que lucía mejor que antes. No pudo dejar de sonreí y de sentirse como el _Jimmy_ que solo buscaba excusas absurdas para estar a su lado.

Spock, quien seguía muy de cerca aquel inusual encuentro, enarcó la ceja y se aclaró la garganta con bastante fuerza.

-Capitán.

El aludido regresó al presente.

-Lo siento.-Se excusó, sonriendo al hombre frente a él.-Él es…mi primer oficial, el Señor Spock.

-Encantado.-Saludó el hombre y Spock solo inclinó levemente la cabeza. Sus ojos oscuros aun analizando a quien volvió a desviar la atención hacia su capitán.

-Bueno, no te quito más tú tiempo. Es solo que no podía creer que después de tantos años…volviera a verte.-Susurró, acercándose un paso al hombre que rehuyó su mirada.

James se sintió de nuevo en secundaria y se avergonzó de ello.

-A mí también me alegró volver a verlo…verte.-Se corrigió, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Nadie previó el contacto que el hombre realizó en la mejilla del capitán, el cual se sintió asfixiado.

-Cuántos recuerdos, Jimmy.-Murmuró, separándose en cuanto los ojos azules hicieron contacto con los suyos.-Lo lamento, no debí de hacer eso. Me disculpo.

Kirk quiso decirle que no tenía razón de disculparse, pero la intromisión de su primer oficial se lo impidió.

-Debemos retirarnos, ya que nuestra estancia en este planeta es corta. Con permiso.

Spock solo se alejó hasta que su capitán lo hizo también, dejando tras de sí un muy poco audible _hasta pronto._

Pero, cuando apenas dos metros los separaban de su posición anterior, la voz de _ese_ hombre volvió a sonar.

-¡Jimmy!, ¿Puedo verte antes de que te vayas?

Jim se detuvo y casi en automático se giró.

-Por-¡Por supuesto!-Expresó, extendiendo una sonrisa.- ¡Estamos en el muelle cuarenta "c"!

-¡Ahí estaré en dos horas!

El hombre se despidió con un ademán efusivo para después dar vuelta y alejarse por la concurrida calle.

-Capitán.-Indicó Spock con una nota más molesta de la usual.-No debería haberle dicho nuestra ubicación. No sabemos…

-Él es.-Dijo Kirk, mirando atentamente a su compañero.-Él es mi primer amor.

Spock lo sabía. Había notado el cambio expresivo y corporal del capitán, pero sobre todo la respiración que su fino oído captó como acelerada y emocional. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar algo como eso, pero no necesitaba de _aprendizajes previos_ para darle nombre al brillo que James mostraba en sus ojos.

-Quizá debamos regresar a la nave, Spock.

El Vulcano negó.

-Me disculpo por ir en contra de su deseo, capitán, pero me gustaría investigar un poco por mi cuenta.

Jim parpadeó y miró fijamente a su primer oficial.

-¿Investigar qué?-Indagó un poco confundido.

-¿Le recuerdo los motivos principales por los que accedí a acompañarlo a esta ciudad?

James negó.

-Eres científico.

-Efectivamente.-Asintió Spock.-Existen ciertos asuntos que han captado mi interés.

-Entiendo.-Aceptó sin llegar a molestarse.-Entonces te veré en la Enterprise.

-Así será, capitán.

El Vulcano inclinó la cabeza y se alejó en dirección contraria a la de James. En otras circunstancias habría indagado sobre el misticismo de Spock, pero en ese momento no podía especificar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se sentía como aquel chiquillo de once años enamorado de un imposible, pero también como alguien que sabe, tiene más oportunidades en el presente.

Un par de horas después, James aguardaba con cierto nerviosismo a la llegada de su ex profesor de secundaria.

-¿Te mordió algo?

-No.

-¿Te picó algo?

-No.

-¿Te volviste a comer esa cosa gelatinosa que tengo dentro del nitrógeno en el laboratorio y que específicamente te dije que no es comestible?

-No.

El doctor McCoy entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿el orejón te golpeó?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Spock no me golpeó.-Gruñó, mirando ceñudo a su amigo.-Soy su capitán, él no haría eso.

Leonard McCoy habría dicho eso si no conociera los antecedentes violentos entre los dos.

-Regresaste sin él, demasiado pronto para el gusto de alguien, sin evidencia de haberte metido en problemas o sin ser perseguido por una horda de Caitanos enardecidos. Eso solo significa que hubo problemas con el duende y me lo estás ocultando.

Jim se detuvo. Tenía como quince minutos caminando de un lado a otro y tener a Bones investigando su _inusual comportamiento_ no era gracioso.

-Bones, por última vez, No me ocurre na…

-¿Capitán?-La voz de Chekov llegó a través del comunicador.

-Adelante.

-Del exterior me indican que alguien desea entrevistarse con usted.

El alférez de la Enterprise aguardó por la usual broma que seguía a cualquier conversación que sostuviera con su capitán, pero esa vez no llegó.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Desea que alguien lo escolte?-Indagó el ruso, tratando de captar si aquello era una especie de broma que no comprendía.

-Está bien, Chekov, yo me haré cargo de las cosas.

Chekov miró a Sulu quien se encogió de hombros.

-Debe ser una chica.-Pronunció el piloto, mirando la sonrisa de entendimiento en su compañero.

-¡¿Estás loco, Jim?-Indagó McCoy una vez que el capitán se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Ir tú solo a recibir a vaya el cuerno saber quién? No es propio de un capitán.

El aludido se detuvo.

-Estamos en puerto seguro, Bones, lo que significa que todo está vigilado. Quizá aun no haya leído todo el manual de seguridad de StarFleet, pero soy consciente de ese detalle.

El doctor miró con ira a su amigo.

-¡No puedo creer que no hayas leído el manual, Jim!, ¡¿Qué carajo has estado haciendo todo el tiempo en que se suponía debías leerlo?

-…no lo recuerdo, han sido diversas actividades desde dormir hasta utilizarlo como apoyo para la mesita del comunicador del salón cuatro…pero eso no es lo importante.-Agregó, antes de que el doctor comenzara a lanzar insultos.-Lo importante es que nada va a pasar. Yo sé lo que hago.-Guiñó, poniéndose en marcha.

McCoy contuvo la respiración por aproximadamente treinta segundos antes de dejar que todo el aire se escapara.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-Gruñó, girándose para volver a su laboratorio donde contaba con que la enfermera Chapel tuviera una Hypospray que hiciera más que dormir.

Cuando Jim llegó a su destino, se topó de frente con el hombre que vio dos horas atrás.

-Cort.-Saludó, con un poco más de confianza.

-Hola de nuevo, Jimmy.-Sonrió el hombre que miró acercarse al capitán de aquella imponente nave.

-Me alegra que vinieras.-Aseguró James, deteniéndose a una prudente distancia mientras su ex profesor miraba a su _chica_.- ¿Verdad que es una lindura?

Cort asintió.

-Efectivamente, creo que nunca había visto una de estas tan de cerca.

-Bueno, entonces pasa para que te la muestre aun más de cerca.-Invitó Jim.

El hombre aceptó por lo que siguió al capitán al interior de la gran nave.

-¡Wow!-Murmuró Lenz.-Es más bonita de lo que pensé.

-Y aun no has visto nada.-Guiñó Kirk, ganándose una sonrisa que lo avergonzó un poco.

-Jimmy… ¿o debería empezar a llamarte capitán Kirk?

-Jimmy está bien.-Accedió el aludido, caminando un poco más despacio de lo normal.

-Jimmy.-Pronunció el invitado nuevamente.-En verdad me ha dado gusto saber que todo tu ingenio está siendo gratamente canalizado en algo tan noble como lo es capitanear una poderosa nave como esta. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

James se detuvo y experimentó un calorcito nacer de su pecho y extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo.

-Gracias.-Murmuró, despejándose la garganta un par de segundos después.-Pero no es para tanto. Hay un millar de expertos con más capacidades que las mías para poner a mi _chica_ en verdaderas condiciones. Scotty, mi ingeniero en jefe, es quien realmente tiene todo el mérito.

-¿En verdad?-Indagó quien lo veía todo con bastante admiración.

-Sí. Sin él, alcanzar la velocidad Warp sería imposible.

Cort Lenz solo asintió con la cabeza, escuchando el resto de nombres que no le interesó en memorizar.

Por su parte Jim, quien a su paso era observado con cierta extrañeza, se sentía excepcionalmente complacido de que alguien tan importante como Cort lo adulara y se interesara en su trabajo.

En ocasiones, en realidad siempre que _todos_ lo reñían por alguna equivocación, pensaba que nadie lo valoraba lo suficiente como para admitir que hacía un gran trabajo como Capitán. Tener a alguien que se lo dijera sin ningún tipo de reproche, significaba más de lo que hubiera aceptado.

El recorrido se desvió entonces, y por petición del invitado, hasta el lugar de trabajo de Scotty, quien como la mayoría de la tripulación aun no había regresado de su receso.

-¡Vaya! Lo que habría dado en mi época de profesor por ver una de estas cosas en vivo.-Dijo, señalando la instalación Warp.

-Yo también habría deseado verla cuando estudiante.-Confesó Jim.-Pero no creo que le hubiera tenido tanto aprecio como ahora.

-Lo creo. Probablemente te habrías metido por ahí a descuartizar todo para _ver cómo funcionaba_.-Indicó el ex profesor, recordándole a James su gusto por mutilar cualquier artefacto para después rehacerlo o no según su conveniencia. Su deseo de indagar lo llevaba a cometer desastres que eran duramente castigados por los directivos pero el profesor Lenz siempre premiaba su inquietud.

Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Jim miró al hombre que repentinamente se encontraba muy cerca de él.

-¿Cort?-Murmuró, pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios.

-Si hubieras tenido solo cuatro años más, Jimmy.-Indicó, quien le acarició la mejilla con bastante suavidad.-Me habría podido sentir menos culpable por haber _hecho_ algo.-Confesó, mirando los ojos azules que se abrieron un poco.

-¿Tú…?

-Así es.-Asintió el hombre, aun antes de escuchar toda la pregunta.

James nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa, o al menos no de ese calibre.

Las chicas solían decir que el _primer amor_ nunca se olvidaba y aunque le gustaba burlarse de eso…sintió que quizá no era tan estúpido. Después de todo él lo recordaba, no siempre, pero aquel hombre de ojos verdes siempre ocupaba un lugar importante dentro de su corazón.

Muchas veces se preguntó si su cobardía los había llevado a ambos, quienes desde el primer momento empatizaron, a no tener algo con lo que siempre soñó. Siempre se reprendió por el hecho de no haberle gritado sus sentimientos pueriles, los cuales había reprimido hasta casi olvidarlos.

Sin embargo la realidad acababa de golpearlo de frente porque su ex profesor, el mismo con el que había soñado mil cosas y que en ese momento le miraba directamente a los labios con brillo predador, acababa de decirle que también había llegado a apreciarlo de la misma forma que él. Lo que sintió entonces fue incomparable.

Ambos eran adultos ahora y la Academia, StarFleet, su madre, la tripulación y muchos nombres alrededor del espacio sabían que James Kirk no era un santo, así que se preparó para el paso que en el pasado le fue negado.

Se acercó más al otro hombre quien con intenciones de besarlo lo había sujetado de la nuca y solo aguardaba su decisión, una que no le tomó mucho en resolver.

-Capitán, hay algo que debe ver en el puente.

La voz de Chekov paralizó a ambos hombres justo antes de besarse.

-¿Capitán?

Ambos se sonrieron, separándose con algo de ansiedad.

-Te escuché, Chekov.

Jim pensó que el ruso era bastante oportuno cuando lo deseaba.

-¿Capitán?

-Estoy seguro que alguien más puede hacerse cargo de lo que sea que esté sucediendo-Señaló Kirk, evitando mirar al hombre a su lado.

-Probablemente, señor.-Asintió el Ruso.-Pero usted es el capitán y como tal…

-Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Bones últimamente, ¿verdad?

Jim escuchó risitas de fondo y la protesta en ruso de su alférez. Suspiró, mirando por fin a su ex profesor.

-Lo lamento.-Dijo, sintiéndose un poco ridículo.-Pero ya lo escuchaste, soy el capitán y todo el mundo se las apaña para recordármelo siempre.

-No te preocupes, Jimmy. Es bueno que te recuerden tus deberes, eso habla de una buena tripulación.-Sonrió el hombre que prefirió poner distancia entre ellos, algo que el capitán agradeció.

-Entonces… ¿te gustaría conocer el puente?

-Oh, eso sería agradable Jimmy pero ya sabes que lo mío se encuentra precisamente aquí.-Indicó, palmeando cariñosamente la unidad Warp.-Si me lo permites y no rompo ninguna regla, me gustaría esperarte aquí.

Jim recordaba esa misma sonrisa, Cort Lenz siempre se la dedicaba cuando sus respuestas o tareas estaban bien. Era una sonrisa perfecta con la que había fantaseado más de la mitad de su pubertad.

-Por…por supuesto.-Asintió, aclarándose la garganta para despertar de su fantasía.-No hay problema. Scotty aun tardará en regresar, así que disfruta tú estadía en la Enterprise. Ya regreso.

Cort continuó sonriendo, elevando la mano para despedir al capitán quien entró en los turboascensores y se perdió de vista. Cuando esto sucedió dejó de sonreír y extrajo del interior de su chaqueta gris un intercomunicador.

-Lo hice, estoy adentro.-Señaló, escuchando enseguida una voz rasposa que respondió.

-Perfecto. Asegúrate de obtener lo necesario. No quiero que pase lo mismo que en Onix 20.

-¡Ya te dije que no fue culpa mía!-Gruñó Lenz, tomando asiento en el lugar de Scotty.-Patrick es el descerebrado que no conectó bien el…

-No me interesa de quién fue la culpa.-Interrumpió la voz.-Esta es una oportunidad única entre un millón. Así que pon a ese estúpido cerebrito tuyo a trabajar y hazlo bien. Un error más, Cort, y no seré tan condescendiente contigo como la última vez.

Murmuró una apagada afirmación y en cuanto la comunicación se cortó, maldijo.

Sus dedos se movieron ágiles sobre la consola, desvaneciendo y construyendo barreras para no ser detectado por alguien que pudiera monitorearlo. Sabía que el sistema de interface de la famosa USS Enterprise era poderoso, además de único y novedoso, pero cuando terminara con él nadie sabría lo que les había golpeado. Todos, en especial el ingeniero en jefe, se llevarían una enorme sorpresa, sobre todo cuando intentaran conectar la velocidad Warp. Sonrió, eso estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado.

-Le recomiendo que deje lo que hace y se retire de su posición antes de que me vea obligado a hacerlo por la fuerza, Cort Lenz.

La fría voz lo golpeó al mismo instante que un phaser se posicionaba en su espalda.

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse y elevó las manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Ahora, muévase.

Hizo lo que le ordenaron, tratando de mirar a quien le apuntaba pero todo fue inútil.

-Así que…el capitán tiene buenos siervos, ¿eh?-Sonrió el hombre, quejándose cuando el phaser presionó fuerte en su espalda.

-Como usted mismo lo dijo hace un momento, recordarle los deberes al capitán habla de una buena tripulación.

Cort rió, logrando girarse para quedar frente a frente con quien le apuntaba.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó con cierta mofa.-Así que nos volvemos a ver, señor primer oficial.

Spock elevó una ceja.

-Veo que su memoria es buena.

-Igual que su agudeza.-El hombre emitió un sonido de mofa con la garganta pero no intentó ningún movimiento que el Vulcano considerara peligroso, por eso bajó el arma con cuidado y la guardó, algo que desconcertó al que bajó con recelo las manos.-Pensé que me escoltaría de manera _amable_ hasta la puerta.

El Vulcano lo miró atentamente antes de hablar.

-En otras circunstancias probablemente así habría sido, pero esta situación requiere de otros procedimientos.

Lenz nunca había tenido trato cercano con Vulcanos, los había visto de lejos y conocía su proceder lógico y analítico, pero el que tenía enfrente parecía distinto. Sus ojos oscuros, a pesar de la dureza que poseían, reflejaban algo más que no alcanzó a descifrar.

-Cort Lenz: Treinta y cinco años, nacido en New Jersey, de descendencia Alemana, padres divorciados y emancipado a la edad de quince años. Ex profesor de Mecatrónica e Ingeniería turbo dinámica de la secundaria para jóvenes dotados de Riverside, Iowa. Graduado de la Universidad de Princeton con mención honorífica y una invitación especial por parte de StarFleet para unirse a sus filas.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la información que el Vulcano recitaba sobre él.

-No hay información _oficial_ de las razones por las cuales decidió rechazar la oferta de la Flota y dedicarse a ser profesor de secundaria, pero todo apunta a la relación que mantuvo con uno de sus profesores universitarios que tenía un parentesco muy cercano con un Contraalmirante muy respetado de StarFleet. Al término de su relación, la cual se definiría como _tortuosa_, su repudio hacia todo aquello que le recordara su relación lo llevó también a rechazar a la flota. De esa manera y como los humanos dicen, _puso el dedo en el mapa_ y se dirigió hacia Riverside.

Cort bajó la mirada y friccionó las manos.

-¿De dónde…?

-Fue contratado en la secundaria de forma inmediata debido a su impecable historial académico.-Prosiguió recitando Spock quien cruzó las manos en su espalda y miraba al hombre con dureza.-Permaneció ahí alrededor de dos años, después se mudó a Nueva York en dónde pretendía afiliarse a Columbia pero fue rechazado…

-¡¿Quién le dijo eso?-Indagó el hombre con enfado, mirando al Vulcano que ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Después de eso.-Continuó Spock.-Se dedicó al desperdicio de sus facultades, en otras y humanas palabras: hurto, sexo y drogas. Este camino lo guió directamente hasta la organización donde labora ahora, la cual se dedica al robo y duplicado de nanotecnología que venden en los planetas que no tienen lazos con la Federación y si no me equivoco, la tecnología de la USS Enterprise está cotizada en varios millones.

Lenz frunció el entrecejo y en un impulso se abalanzó hacia Spock quien con facilidad lo esquivó.

-¡¿De dónde sacó todo eso? ¡Responda!-Exigió el hombre, mirando con odio a quien volvió a hablar sin inmutarse.

-Su arrebato me confirma que la información obtenida es verídica.-Indicó Spock, mirándolo detenidamente.

-No hay manera en la que usted hubiera sabido…

-Fue extraño.-Interrumpió el Vulcano, elevando una ceja.-Que de la nada apareciera en un planeta que queda a tres coma tres millones años luz de la tierra e identificara al capitán de forma inmediata cuando más de diez años los separan de la última vez que se vieron. Es ilógico que un humano tenga la habilidad de predecir el cambio faccionario en una persona, tal y como lo haría una computadora o en su caso.-Dijo, bajando la voz.-Una investigación previa.

El rostro del hombre se tensó, dándole a Spock la razón.

-Su intención desde un inicio era llegar hasta aquí para violar el sistema de seguridad de la nave, copiar lo que necesitaba, borrarlo y escapar libremente sin ser detectado, pues tendría el respaldo completo del capitán.

Cort miró un momento a Spock antes de sonreír con ironía.

-Jimmy debería darle una medalla por su investigación.-Rió.-Uno de mis compañeros hackeó el sistema de navegación de este sector para identificar a las naves potencialmente productivas.-Indicó, sabiendo que lo que restaba era decir su parte.- Tenemos tres meses _trabajando_ en la nebulosa setenta y hace dos horas nuestro sistema detecto al Enterprise por lo que los seguimos hasta Caita. Nunca he creído en las coincidencias pero cuando mi equipo se puso a investigar sobre cómo entrar en esta preciosidad…no pude dejar de sorprenderme cuando supe quién era el capitán.-Murmuró, viendo al que lo congeló con la mirada.-Después de eso fue sencillo montarme el _numerito_. No pensé que funcionaría pero Jimmy sigue siendo un niño a pesar de ser quien es.

-Uno de los grandes defectos del capitán es dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y no meditar las consecuencias de sus acciones.-Aceptó Spock en tono neutro.- Sin embargo esta vez será distinto porque él ni siquiera se lamentará por haberlo dejado abordar.

Cort era consciente que después de eso solo podría bajar de la Enterprise esposado y directo al consejo de StarFleet quien no sería indulgente con los crímenes que había cometido. Pero al parecer el Vulcano estaba dándole una alternativa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Indagó, cruzándose de brazos.

Spock había desconfiado del hombre desde que lo escuchó llamar al capitán por su nombre. Investigarlo le había sido relativamente sencillo y maquinar la manera en cómo lo enfrentaría resultó algo complicado, teniendo en cuenta al hombre que en ese momento estaba por regresar del puente. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iría en contra de todo su deber y lógica, pero su _interior_ le dictaba que era lo _correcto_.

-Hay una salida de emergencia, a veinte metros de aquí. Es de fácil acceso y sería una buena opción si desea evitar la confrontación con el capitán que debe estar por regresar.

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

-¿Vas a dejarme ir así?, ¿tan fácil?

Tan fácil no era algo que Spock diría.

-Reconstruirle el corazón será lo más difícil que tendré que hacer en mi vida.

Cort se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

-Si sirve de algo.-Dijo, mientras se giraba.-Se ha convertido en un buen hombre.

Spock friccionó con fuerza su mano, mirándolo correr y desaparecer ante sus ojos. Sabía que estaba violando las normas y su propia ética pero de él también dependería que en un futuro próximo Cort Lenz cometiera un error y la Flota estelar lo capturara. No saldría tan impune de sus crímenes, mucho menos después de todo eso.

Un segundo después el turboascensor se abrió, revelando la figura de James Kirk.

-Spock.-Sonrió, saludando al Vulcano que se giró para recibirlo.-No sabía que ya habías llegado.

-Solo nos quedan menos de treinta minutos para partir, capitán. El resto de la tripulación debe de estar arribando en estos momentos.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Aceptó, mirando en rededor.- ¿Y Cort?

El Vulcano había tenido que dar infinidad de malas noticias en su vida, todas y cada una de ellas sin inmutación alguna, tal y como su esencia característica así lo dictaba. Pero en ese momento algo en su pecho se inquietó, algo que llevaba moviéndose desde tiempo atrás en presencia de James Kirk y que había controlado para no perder el balance.

-Capitán.-Dijo, experimentando un momentáneo tintineo en su voz.- Cort Lenz se ha…

Pero antes de decir nada, James realizó un movimiento no previsto que lo desconcertó totalmente y lo exaltó. Jim lo abrazó.

-Ca… ¿Jim?

-Perdóname, Spock.-Murmuró, apretando el agarre y ocultando el rostro en el cuello del que se tensó.-Debería de ser un mejor capitán, leer los manuales, saber las normas, prestar atención a lo que me aconsejan, evitar que nos veten en los planetas, no confiar en extraños y no ser un gran idiota sentimental e impulsivo que no medita en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

El corazón de Spock dio un salto y su cuerpo permaneció rígido. ¿A caso Jim había…? No pudo dejar de preguntar.

-Jim, ¿A caso tú…?

James sonrió contra el cuello de Spock.

-Fui alguien con muchas carencias afectivas. No estoy tratando de excusarme.-Dijo, haciendo vibrar el cuerpo del Vulcano con sus palabras.-Por eso me aferré a la primera persona que no quiso despellejarme, como los novios de mamá, y que mostró un verdadero interés en mi. Tal vez ese _amor_ que pensé _le_ tuve, solo fue la necesidad de aceptación que tenía y que él compensó con sus aprobaciones. Él…él me hizo sentir alguien…algo que el resto del mundo no.

Spock movió los dedos de su mano derecha, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo. Su corazón continuaba latiendo deprisa.

-Fui y sigo siendo un idiota.-Murmuró Jim entrecortadamente, aclarándose la garganta para después reír un poco.-Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría amar a un _niño _como yo?

Una vez, Spock recordaba con claridad, cuando tenía tres años había caído y raspado su rodilla. El dolor fue fuerte para alguien de su edad y corrió inmediatamente al lado de su madre quien lo consoló a pesar de que su padre le ordenó que comenzara a tratarlo como un Vulcano. Amanda lo había abrazado y reconfortado hasta que el dolor pasó y aunque no recordaba que ella hubiera hecho algo especial, ese simple contacto lo había hecho _sentir_ mucho mejor.

Quizá por eso, por esa memoria que creía olvidada y que llegaba a su mente en ese momento, es que sus brazos se movieron hasta que rodearon el cuerpo del hombre que lo obligaba a hacer cosas que salían del estándar Vulcano. Que lo obligan a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, que lo obligaban a investigar cosas que no le concernían, que lo obligaban a buscar la manera de reconstruirle hipotéticamente el corazón después de que alguien obscenamente blasfemo se lo había roto.

-Yo.-Murmuró sin basilar, en un tono bajo y dedicado solo a él.

James sonrió.

-Lo sé, solo tú podrías ser el medio vulcano loco.-Respondió James y Spock solo asintió, percibiendo la calidez que ningún cuerpo antes le había dado. Por eso se aventuró a más y entrelazando la mano con la de Jim comprendió la razón por la cual había hecho todo.

-El primer amor es solo una fantasía.-Susurró Jim.-El amor verdadero es el que se puede tocar y ser tocado.

El Vulcano acarició los dedos de su compañero con lentitud.

-Puedo hacer lo que me pidas. Puedo hacer que pague por lo que te hizo-Indicó Spock, respetando la intimidad del sonido.

Jim movió negativamente la cabeza con lentitud.

-Solo me interesa seguir de aquí en adelante, despacio, de esta manera.-Señaló, aferrándose al agarre entre sus manos.

Spock asintió, estaba de acuerdo en eso. Tal parecía que nunca comprendería en su totalidad a los humanos, pues aquello que acababa de aparecer y se quedaba en el corazón de todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo, lo había alcanzado también a él sin percatarse.

La complejidad de la humanidad era algo que estaba dispuesto a experimentar al lado de Jim Kirk.

**FIN**

**Notas Aclaratorias:**

***El amor es paciente, es bondadoso…**Estas famosas palabras son extraídas de **Corintios 13:4-7**, ¿de dónde más? De la Biblia.

****Caita/Caitanos:** Son una especie de felinos inteligentes nativos del planeta Caita miembro de la Federación Unida de Planetas.

*****Denobulanos: **Es una raza "humanoide" similar a los humanos pero con diferentes crestas faciales. Practican la Poligamia y Poliandria, por ende son sexualmente liberales. Dejaron de lado su xenofobia cuando se unieron a la Federación Unida de Planetas.

******Ferasa: **De esta manera también se le conoce al planeta Caita.

* * *

Algo un poco Fluffy (quizá demasiado) quizá un poco OCC…no importa, es algo que ha salido y deseaba compartir.

Gracias por leer, gracias por estar ahí.

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Febrero 2011_

_¿Comentarios?_

_Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
